


[Podfic] Though You Were Only Sparring

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do not touch. They never touch. That’s the Rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Though You Were Only Sparring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Though You Were Only Sparring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602837) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle). 



> I read this fic and was immediately in love and knew I wanted to record it. Please forgive my rambunctious computer fan that creeps in sometimes towards the end. And be sure to go leave some love for the author!

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Though%20You%20Were%20Only%20Sparring.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:00 
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Though%20You%20Were%20Only%20Sparring.m4b) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:00 



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
